cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Zero Hour
|- ! style="background:#31F6FF;" | Position ! style="background:#31F6FF;" |'Official(s)' |- ! style="background:#2CD4D2;" | The Tyrant King ! style="background:#2CD4D2;" | YohanElus |- ! style="background:#2CD4D2;" | The Tyrant Prince ! style="background:#2CD4D2;" | DrunkMonkey |- ! style="background:#2CD4D2;" | Minister of Foreign Affairs ! style="background:#2CD4D2;" | Zulchep |- ! style="background:#2CD4D2;" | Minister of Defense ! style="background:#2CD4D2;" | Gaeta |- ! style="background:#2CD4D2;" | Minister of Internal Affairs ! style="background:#2CD4D2;" | Random Hero |- ! style="background:#2CD4D2;" | The Council ! style="background:#2CD4D2;" | SkyyBerry, Ayrrie and, SatanisLuciferi |- ! style="background:#2CD4D2;" | Deputy MoFA ! style="background:#2CD4D2;" | Bluto |- ! style="background:#2CD4D2;" | Deputy MoIA ! style="background:#2CD4D2;" | ScottyP65 |- |style="background:#2CD4D2;" | IRC Channel |style="background:#2CD4D2;" | #zh on Coldfront.net |- | style="background:#2CD4D2;" | Forums | style="background:#2CD4D2;" |Link to forums |- | style="background:#2CD4D2;" | Team Color | style="background:#2CD4D2;" | Aqua |- | style="background:#2CD4D2;" | In-Game Stats | style="background:#2CD4D2;" | - http://www.cybernations.net/stats_alliance_stats_custom.asp?Alliance=Zero+Hour - Alliance Stats |- | style="background:#2CD4D2;" | Treaties | style="background:#2CD4D2;" | Protectorate of Athens |} Zero Hour is a defunct aqua team alliance and a former protectorate of Athens which split off of the Phoenix Federation. They are most notable for their involvement in various events surrounding the TPF War. Zero Hour disbanded on January 5, shortly after the TPF War. Charter of Zero Hour Preamble We, the sovereign nations of Zero Hour, do hereby band together in the enduring spirit of honor and friendship, on the aqua sphere, to draft this Charter, which shall serve to establish and preserve internal justice, domestic tranquility, common defense; and provide for our liberty and sovereignty within the world. Article I: The Cabinet & Alliance Officials Section 1: Government Structure The government of Zero Hour shall be headed by The Tyrant King, The Tyrant Prince, and The Cabinet consisting of Ministers of Defense, Internal Affairs and Foreign Affairs. Section 2: The Tyrant King Zero Hour is represented by The Tyrant King, who is both the Head of State and the Head of government. The Tyrant King selects The Tyrant Prince and the Cabinet. The Tyrant King is the Head of State, and as such is responsible for overseeing all government actions and is charged with representing the interests of the alliance upon the world stage. The Tyrant King shall make any executive decision not specified in the Charter. The Tyrant King is also head of government and is charged with selecting the Cabinet members from among the eligible member nations. The Tyrant King remains in his position until he steps down. Section 3: The Tyrant Prince The Tyrant Prince is responsible for monitoring and directing the Cabinet to meet the objectives and policies outlined by The Tyrant King. In the prolonged absence of The Tyrant King, The Tyrant Prince is authorized to make any and all executive decisions outlined by the duties of The Tyrant King. In the event The Tyrant King steps down, The Tyrant Prince shall ascend to the position of The Tyrant King. Section 4: The Cabinet The Minister of Foreign Affairs acts as chief diplomat for Zero Hour. The Minister shall be responsible for deploying and coordinating ambassadors to other alliances, negotiating treaties, and assessing potential threats. The Minster of Defense is responsible for the security of member nations, supervision of Zero Hour's wars, advising The Tyrant King on the military readiness, and coordinating military assistance between members. The Minister of Internal Affairs is responsible for setting admission and membership requirements, recruiting, background checking, assisting The Tyrant King with internal public relations, and ensuring the mutual support and friendship of member nations. The Minister will also be in charge of Zero Hour's finances including, but not limited to, setting up tech deals, trades and inter-alliance aid. Section 5: Order of Succession In the event The Tyrant King steps down, the following is the line of succession. *1. The Tyrant Prince *2. Minister of Foreign Affairs *3. Minister of Defense *4. Minister of Internal Affairs Cabinet members may appoint a substitute for their role in case they expect to be temporarily absent. For unexpected absences, The Tyrant King may appoint a substitute minister. Article II: Charter Protection Section 1: The Council In order to preserve the integrity of the Charter, three permanent Council members will be appointed. The Council will be able to authorize changes to the charter. The Council may veto any Charter change with a unanimous vote. The veto can be overturned by a 2/3rd majority of the voting membership. In the event a Council member needs to be removed, the process is either for The Tyrant King to issue a vote, which requires ¾ affirmation of the voting members, or for the membership to start a petition of 30% of current members to vote for a 2/3 required majority for removal. Section 2: Voting Protocols *A: Any member nation may make a motion to amend the Charter. Such motion requires the three Council Members to vote 2/3 in favor to be brought before The Tyrant King. *B: It is the right of The Tyrant King to enter into and dissolve binding treaties between Zero Hour and other entities for the good of the alliance. The Tyrant King must notify the membership immediately upon entering into or dissolving any treaty with any other nation, alliance, or alliances, along with a rationale for the particular action. The Tyrant King will make a good faith effort to inform the cabinet and membership of any treaties being negotiated except in extraordinary cases. Article III: Membership Section 1: Membership Application *A. All Zero Hour applicants must be free of wars, not currently aiding enemies of Zero Hour or our allies, and can not reside on any ZI lists or be an enemy to any alliance. *B. Nations agree to maintain weekly forum activity, follow all orders given, and treat all other members and allies with respect. *C. Nations agree to change to the aqua team, vote for the appointed senator, and refrain from war. *D. Once a nation has applied, they are not an official member of Zero Hour. Nations will set their AA to "ZH Applicant". There will then be a mandatory interrogation period at which time the applicant should check and answer all questions truthfully. Upon acceptance, a nation may change their AA to Zero Hour. Section 2: Conduct *A. While disagreements happen, Zero Hour members will always be respectful to other Zero Hour members, allies and enemies in public. *B. In private members are allowed to speak their minds, however respect of others and their opinions must be maintained. *C. Harassment of another Zero Hour member, ally or foreign ruler will not be tolerated. Violators will be expelled from Zero Hour and ZI'd. Section 3: Application Format The following format will be used for new member applications and is to be posted in the Membership Application area of the Zero Hour forums. Once a applicant has been masked as such they may switch their AA to "ZH Applicant". :Nation Name: :Nation Ruler: :Nation Link: :List Previous Alliances: :List any positions held: :Were you Recruited, if so by?: :I, Ruler Name, do hereby pledge to uphold the Charter of Zero Hour and follow the orders issued to me by the Government. I swear to defend the alliance in times of need, aid my fellow members and conduct myself in manner that is respectful of all members. :Signed, :Ruler Name, Date Article IV: Member Ranks and Privileges *A. The Tyrant King wishes to provide the opportunity for every member nation to attain any rank or position in the alliance, and encourages all nations to work toward earning any position to which they aspire. Some positions will require significant amounts of effort and competency; it is the duty of every member to serve to the best of their ability. *B. The Tyrant King may initiate a vote for termination of membership. The vote shall require a majority in favor from the Cabinet. *C. Dual membership in other alliances is not permitted. *D. Every member in good standing and free of debt has a right to leave in peace. Article V: War and Nuclear Weapons Section 1: War *A: Zero Hour seeks peace between its members and other nations of the world. All offensive wars must be cleared by the Minister of Defense. *B: Should a member nation be attacked, all Zero Hour members pledge to mobilize the entirety of their military and economic resources in defense of the attacked nation, aiding reconstruction and war efforts to the best of their abilities as directed by the Minister of Defense. *C. In times of peace all Zero Hour nations are required to follow the directives of the Defense Ministry in regards to any measures required to maintain military readiness. Section 2: Nuclear Weapons *A: Nuclear research, posing a critical advantage in national development, is embraced by Zero Hour. Member nations are highly encouraged to maintain maximum nuclear levels. *B: Use of first strike nuclear weapons requires the proper authorization from the Tyrant King, Prince or Minister of Defense. If a member nation is attacked by a nuclear weapon, they are authorized to retaliate with any and all weapon systems available against the offender. Section 3: Tech Raiding *A: Tech Raiding is banned in Zero Hour. Any member caught participating in a raid, will be held accountable for reparations to the nation raided. A second offense will result in the immediate expulsion of the offender. *B: If in the unfortunate event a Zero Hour member nation is tech raided, they are authorized to go weapons free and defend their nation. Article VI: Ratification Signed by the founding members of Zero Hour on July 4, 2009, YohanElus, DrunkMonkey, Dodger and Bluto Treaties {| border="1" cellpadding="5" width: 100%; border: 1px solid #999; margin: 0; font-size: 95%; background-color: #015; |- |'Name'||'Variation'||'Partner' |- |Cylons & Skyy Party Time Accords http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=62541&view=findpost&p=1668519 || Protectorate || Athens Category:Alliances Category:Aqua team